staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Grudnia 2007
thumb|left|100px 05:15 Notacje - Tadeusz Sułowski. Krzaki cierniowe; cykl dokumentalny 05:25 Serce z węgla - odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 3 grudnia; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3611 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3826); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 08:55 Jak powstawał film "Atlantyda zaginiony ląd" (Atlantis, making of); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2001) 09:20 Tom - Tom w Barcelonie odc. 12 (Tom - Tom in Barcelona); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2005) 09:50 Budzik - Górnicy 10:20 Coś z niczego - odc. 9 (Scrap - it!); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 10:30 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 21; teleturniej 11:20 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Chłodno, ciepło, gorąco, parzy odc. 122; magazyn 11:35 ZUS dla ciebie - odc. 78; program poradnikowy 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 W kolejce po euro; cykl reportaży 12:40 Plebania - odc. 964; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1353; telenowela TVP 13:30 Jazz Jamboree 2007; reportaż 13:55 Zwierzęta świata - Antylopy gnu z bliska - Przeprawa cz 2 (Trek: Spy On The Wildebeest) 28'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 14:30 Szkoda gadać - odc. 13; program rozrywkowy 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 8/13 - Dziewczyna gangstera; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3612 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3827); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3613 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3828); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1358 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1532; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 969; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 10 Łakomy traper 19:10 Wieczorynka - Strażak Sam - Potwór z Pontypandy, odc. 13 (Fireman Sam // Beast of Pontypandy, ep. 13); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Fryzjer 82'; spektakl teatralny 21:50 Forum - wydanie 532; program publicystyczny 22:50 Niewidoczni (Dirty Pretty Things) 93'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 00:25 Serwis TV - program satyryczny; program satyryczny 00:50 Kojak seria 3 - Bez skrupułów, część 2 (Kojak III, ep. 2, A Question of Answers 2); serial kraj prod.USA (1975) 01:45 Maleńkie życie (This Little Life) 80'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 03:05 Był taki dzień - 3 grudnia; felieton 03:08 Notacje - ks. Józef Wójcik. L. Wałęsa w Suchedniowie w 1983r; cykl dokumentalny 03:20 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 05:20 Statek miłości - odc. 179/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1983) 06:05 Statek miłości - odc. 180/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1983) 07:00 EUROexpress; magazyn 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Przystanek praca 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Jak to działa? - Odc 4/26 Zabawny jarmark czyli o pasach i przekładniach (The way things work); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2002) 08:00 M jak miłość - odcinek 65 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 9:55, 11:05 i Pogoda: 9:25,10:25 11:10 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn 11:35 Dr Quinn - seria IV, odc. 6/28 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. IV); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1995) 12:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 7 Pojednanie 12:55 Weterynarz na safari - odc. 4 (Vet Safari ep. 4); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 13:30 Między nami seniorami 13:40 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 14:05 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 15:00 Flipper - odc. 18/44 Dziewczyna, która przyszła na obiad (Flipper ep. The Girl Who Came To Dinner); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 15:50 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 309 Przegrany mecz; serial TVP 16:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 110 - txt str.777; serial TVP 17:20 Co ludzie powiedzą? - odc. 27/40 (Keeping Up Appearances); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1995) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Koło fortuny - odc. 11; teleturniej 19:35 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się 20:00 M jak miłość - odc. 540; serial TVP 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 298 21:00 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 21:30 Panorama 21:50 Pogoda 21:55 Sport Telegram 22:00 Brzydula Betty - odc. 13 (Ugly Betty); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 22:55 Warto rozmawiać - Dlaczego media publiczne mają być słabe 23:55 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VI, odc. 12/24 (Crime Scene Investigation VI, ep. 612); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2005) 00:45 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VI, odc. 13/24 (Crime Scene Investigation VI, ep. 613); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2005) 01:30 Sześć pieśni z Wyspiańskim; impresja filmowa 02:05 Wielcy odkrywcy - Benedykt Polak; cykl reportaży 02:15 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:25 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:21 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:55 Pogoda; STEREO 09:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:11 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:26 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:53 Pogoda; STEREO 10:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:02 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:54 Pogoda; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:08 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:54 Pogoda; STEREO 12:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:08 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:31 Serwis info; STEREO 13:55 Pogoda; STEREO 13:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:08 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:55 Pogoda; STEREO 14:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda; STEREO 15:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:58 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda; STEREO 24:00 Kondycja ludzka - Życie z rakiem, odc. 13 (The Human Condition - Living with Cancer); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:29 Granice - Belfast. Dzielą nas mury (Frontieres); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:56 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:20 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:39 Serwis info; STEREO 02:04 Pogoda; STEREO 02:05 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:16 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 05:00 Music Spot - program rozrywkowy odc. 225 05:45 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program rozrywkowy odc. 420 06:30 Adam i Ewa - telenowela odc. 1 reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 07:30 TV Market 07:45 Wielka Wygrana - teleturniej odc. 136 08:45 Łowcy skarbów - serial sensacyjny odc. 29 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 09:45 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny odc. 81 reż. Donald Bellisario, USA 1996 10:45 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy odc. 54 reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 992 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:00 Zostać miss - serial obyczajowy odc. 1 reż. Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2001 13:00 Tylko miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 1 Polska 2007 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy odc. 168 reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1987 15:15 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy odc. 169 reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1987 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:15 Pogoda 16:20 Interwencja - publicystyka społeczna odc. 979 16:40 Graczykowie - serial komediowy odc. 21 reż. Ryszard Zatorski, Krzysztof Jaroszyński, Polska 2000 17:15 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy odc. 57 reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 599 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 993 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 Z archiwum X - serial sensacyjny odc. 177 reż. Rob Bowman, USA 1998 21:00 MEGAHIT - Titanic - dramat katastroficzny cz. 1 reż. James Cameron, wyk. Leonardo DiCaprio, Kate Winslet, Billy Zane, Kathy Bates, Frances Fisher, Gloria Stuart, Bill Paxton USA 1997 21:55 Studio Lotto 23:15 Nieustraszeni - talk show odc. 20 00:15 Nagroda gwarantowana - program quizowy 01:15 Nocne randki - talk show odc. 251 thumb|left|100px 05:05 Uwaga! inne stereo 05:25 Telesklep 06:20 Wykręć numer inne stereo 08:00 Nigella ucztuje inne stereo 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN inne stereo 11:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 8 inne stereo 11:30 Wielkie porządki inne stereo 12:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska inne stereo 13:05 Fabryka Gry inne stereo 14:10 Hela w opałach 3 serial komedia stereo 14:45 Detektywi inne stereo 15:15 Marina telenowela stereo 16:15 Rozmowy w toku inne stereo 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska inne stereo 18:25 Detektywi inne stereo 19:00 Fakty inne stereo 19:30 Sport stereo 19:40 Pogoda stereo 19:50 Uwaga! inne stereo 20:15 W - 11 Wydział śledczy 20:55 Na Wspólnej serial obyczajowy stereo 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show 5 inne stereo 22:35 Teraz my! 5 inne stereolive 23:20 Superwizjer inne stereo 23:55 Sześć stóp pod ziemią serial obyczajowy stereo 01:20 Wydanie drugie poprawione 4 inne stereo 01:50 Uwaga! inne stereo 02:10 Nocne igraszki inne stereo 03:10 Telesklep thumb|left|100px 05:50 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 06:40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:20 Lingo - teleturniej 09:20 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy odc. 29 reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, Luis Pardo, Meksyk 2004 10:20 Big Brother 4.1 - omnibus - reality show 11:20 Big Brother 4.1 - ring - reality show 11:50 Big Brother 4.1 - ring - wyniki - reality show 12:50 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13:50 Cienka niebieska linia - serial komediowy odc. 12 reż. John Birkin, Wlk. Brytania 1995 14:25 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:25 Piotruś Pan i piraci - serial animowany odc. 53 15:55 Skrzydła - serial komediowy odc. 9 reż. Leonard R. Garner Jr., Andy Ackerman, Peter Bonerz, Darryl Bates, Rick Beren, Ja, USA 1990 16:30 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy odc. 30 reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, Luis Pardo, Meksyk 2004 17:30 mała Czarna - talk show 18:30 Big Brother 4.1 - prosto z domu - reality show 19:00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 21:00 Big Brother Show - reality show odc. 1 21:50 Big Brother Show - reality show odc. 2 23:00 Big Brother 4.1 - extra - reality show 23:30 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 00:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Wielkiej Brytanii 01:35 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 02:10 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 02:55 Big Brother 4.1 - prosto z domu - reality show 03:20 Big Brother 4.1 - extra - reality show 03:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04:35 Lingo - teleturniej 05:25 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 05:50 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 05:40 Maraton Uśmiechu inne stereo 06:10 Telesklep 07:10 Maraton Uśmiechu inne stereo 07:40 Ryzykanci serial sensacyjny stereo 08:40 Gorzka zemsta telenowela obyczajowy 09:35 Klinika Berlin Centrum serial obyczajowy stereo 10:35 Kobra: Oddział specjalny serial sensacyjny stereo 11:40 Wyścig po kasę (TVN7) stereo 12:35 Telesklep 13:55 Gorzka zemsta telenowela obyczajowy 14:55 Maraton Uśmiechu inne stereo 15:25 Maraton Uśmiechu inne stereo 15:55 Przyjaciele serial komedia stereo 16:25 Pomoc domowa serial komedia stereo 17:00 Klinika Berlin Centrum serial obyczajowy stereo 18:05 Kobra: Oddział specjalny serial sensacyjny stereo 19:05 Przyjaciele serial komedia stereo 19:35 Pomoc domowa serial komedia stereo 20:10 Napiętnowany serial S-F stereo 21:10 Serce siostry film obyczajowy stereo 23:25 Bombonierka inne stereo 00:25 Romans na jedną noc film obyczajowy thumb|left|100px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Zygzaki - Owoc; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Szkoda gadać - odc. 13; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Szaleństwa Panny Ewy - odc. 1* - Pieskie życie; serial TVP; reż.:Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk.:Dorota Grzelak, Piotr Fronczewski, Anna Seniuk, Emilian Kamiński, Ryszard Baer; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Wunderteam cudowne lata 31'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tadeusz Śmiarowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Joanna Słowińska z zespołem; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 965; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1347; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Nie tylko pamięć pozostała; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 M jak miłość - odc. 518; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Nie tylko o... - Yacht Klub Polski Londyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 10/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Przebojowa noc (skrót 12); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Mieszkać w Europie - Przeprowadzki; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Koszalińskie Bieszczady; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Zygzaki - Owoc; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Dokąd mysikróliku; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Z archiwum IPN - Huzar; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 965; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 18 - Pik Pok na morzu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1347; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Warto kochać - odc. 39; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Ks. Eugeniusz Plater; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:05 Praszczur 26'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mirosław Dembiński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Rozmowa z ... - Kostkiem Joriadisem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Forum - wydanie 532; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:45 Pogoda 23:50 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:50 Majlis - miejsce spotkań; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:10 Z archiwum IPN - Huzar; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 965; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 18 - Pik Pok na morzu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1347; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Warto kochać - odc. 39; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Forum - wydanie 532; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - (215) Ryski smak; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Dokąd mysikróliku; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Praszczur 26'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mirosław Dembiński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Rozmowa z ... - Kostkiem Joriadisem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 06:10 Wielkie czasopisma - film dokumentalny odc. 1/3 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:20 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:30 Simpsonowie V - serial animowany odc. 9 08:00 Koszt zdobycia bieguna - film dokumentalny 09:25 Cień - film sensacyjny 11:00 Port lotniczy - film katastroficzny 13:20 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 13:55 Historie miłosne - film obyczajowy 15:30 Życie na niby - film obyczajowy 17:15 Wielkie czasopisma - film dokumentalny odc. 2/3 18:15 Miło¶ć na zamówienie - komedia romantyczna 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie V - serial animowany odc. 10 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Szalona odwaga - film wojenny 23:00 Premiera Technika w przyrodzie - film dokumentalny odc. 1/3 00:00 Transamerica - komediodramat 01:50 Za ile mnie pokochasz? - komediodramat 03:25 Co słonko widziało - dramat obyczajowy Canal + Film 08:30 Poirot: Zagadka Błękitnego Ekspresu - film kryminalny 10:10 Deser Hawaiki - film krótkometrażowy 10:25 Dziewięć miesięcy - komedia 12:10 Simpsonowie V - serial animowany odc. 9 12:35 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Moja wielka w¶ciekła rodzina - komediodramat 14:50 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 15:25 Lokatorka - dramat obyczajowy 17:25 Hawaje, Oslo - dramat obyczajowy 19:30 Aktualno¶ci filmowe - magazyn filmowy 20:00 Nacho Libre - komedia obyczajowa 21:35 Biała Masajka - dramat obyczajowy 23:45 Szalona odwaga - film wojenny 01:40 Siedem grzechów popcooltury - komedia 03:15 JeĽdziec bez głowy - horror Canal + Sport 07.00 Sport+ magazyn sportowy 09.30 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu (powt.) 09.45 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Górnik Zabrze - Wisła Kraków (powt.) 12.00 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra magazyn ligi polskiej 13.45 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA: Mecz San Antonio Spurs - Portland Trail Blazers (powt.) 16.00 Nie przegap magazyn informacyjny 16.10 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Ruch Chorzów - Groclin Dyskobolia Grodzisk Wielkopolski 18.00 Piłka nożna Gol+Gol magazyn lig europejskich 19.00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Zagłębie Sosnowiec - Lech Poznań 20.55 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Manchester United - Fulham Londyn 23.00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Widzew Łódź - KGHM Zagłębie Lubin 00.50 Piłka nożna Gol+Gol magazyn lig europejskich 01.50 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Ruch Chorzów - Groclin Dyskobolia Grodzisk Wielkopolski (powt.) 03.40 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Zagłębie Sosnowiec - Lech Poznań (powt.) 05.30 Za ciosem magazyn bokserski (powt.) Canal + Sport 2 15:30 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 18:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Valencia CF - Athletic Bilbao 20:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA: Mecz Dallas Mavericks - Portland Trail Blazers 22:15 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 00:45 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Real Madryt - Racing Santander HBO 06:00 Akeelah i jej nauczyciel - dramat obyczajowy 07:50 Barcelona - komedia 09:30 Przygoda na Antarktydzie - film przygodowy 11:30 Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka - komedia przygodowa 13:55 U¶miech losu - komedia obyczajowa 15:40 Gorsza siostra - komedia romantyczna 17:45 Przed met± - dramat biograficzny 19:40 Premiera Na planie - magazyn filmowy 20:10 Ukryta tożsamo¶ć - thriller 21:45 Trzymaj się z daleka - thriller 23:20 Błękitna głębia - film sensacyjny 01:10 Ukryta tożsamo¶ć - thriller 02:50 Ambitni - komedia 04:20 Trzymaj się z daleka - thriller HBO 2 06:00 Zaginiony synek - thriller 07:25 Mały mi¶ polarny 2: Tajemnicza wyspa - film animowany 08:45 Biała hrabina - dramat obyczajowy 11:00 Auta - film animowany 12:55 Czerwone jak niebo - dramat biograficzny 14:35 Piękne mleczarki - film familijny 16:00 Pies, który czynił cuda - film familijny 17:25 Stuart Malutki 3: Trochę natury - film animowany 18:40 Zaklęte serca - komediodramat 20:15 Studio 60 - serial obyczajowy odc. 10 21:00 Nie-ostry dyżur - komedia 22:40 Kiedy dzwoni nieznajomy - horror 00:05 Ostatnia wielka szansa - thriller 00:55 Kilka dni wrze¶nia - dramat psychologiczny 02:50 Nie-ostry dyżur - komedia 04:25 Kiedy dzwoni nieznajomy - horror HBO Comedy 10:00 Nie trzeba wiele - komedia 11:25 Wróć na scenę - komedia 13:15 Miesi±c miodowy z mamusi± - komedia 14:45 Nie trzeba wiele - komedia 16:10 Wróć na scenę - komedia 18:00 Miesi±c miodowy z mamusi± - komedia 19:30 Pod jednym dachem 2 - serial komediowy odc. 14 20:30 Premiera Kongorama - komedia obyczajowa 22:15 Gregoir Moulin przeciw ludzko¶ci - komedia 23:45 Wysadzony z siodła - komedia romantyczna 01:20 Babcisynek - komedia Ale kino! 08:00 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Tom Hanks - serial dokumentalny 08:55 Rózia - film krótkometrażowy 09:30 I będę żyć - dramat obyczajowy 11:05 Krzyżowy ogień - film kryminalny 12:40 Głosy - film psychologiczny 14:30 Poirot: Przygoda kucharki z Clapham - serial kryminalny 15:30 Kroniki science fiction: Pochód maszyn - serial dokumentalny 16:35 Na krawędzi - film sensacyjny 18:15 ostatni seans Susza - dramat obyczajowy 20:00 Seks na ekranie: Na cenzurowanym - serial dokumentalny 21:10 Seks na ekranie Jeżeli... - dramat obyczajowy 23:10 Kapry¶na chmura - komediodramat 01:10 Chłopcy z Brazylii - dramat kryminalny 03:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Martin Lawrence - serial dokumentalny AXN 06:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 07:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 69 08:00 Skazani za niewinno¶ć - serial kryminalny odc. 4 09:00 Bez pardonu 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 15 10:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 11:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 69 13:00 Skazani za niewinno¶ć - serial kryminalny odc. 4 14:00 Bez pardonu 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 15 15:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 4 16:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 70 17:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 18:00 Skazani za niewinno¶ć - serial kryminalny odc. 5 19:00 Bez pardonu 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 20:05 Agentka o stu twarzach 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 24 22:00 Dr House - serial obyczajowy odc. 1 23:00 Lepiej być nie może - komedia 01:35 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 1 02:35 Agentka o stu twarzach 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 03:30 Lepiej być nie może - komedia BBC Prime 06:10 Kucharz duży, kucharz mały - program dla dzieci 06:30 Tikkabilla - program dla dzieci 07:00 RazzleDazzle - program dla dzieci 07:15 Tweenies - program dla dzieci 07:35 Balamory - program dla dzieci 07:55 Kucharz duży, kucharz mały - program dla dzieci 08:15 Roly Mo zaprasza - program dla dzieci 08:30 Binka - serial animowany 08:35 Teletubisie - serial animowany 09:00 Jak się nie ubierać? - magazyn poradnikowy 09:30 Bez odwrotu - program dokumentalny 10:30 Kupić nie kupić - program poradnikowy 11:00 Inwazja na ogród - program ogrodniczy 11:30 Wielkie koty - pamiętnik - program przyrodniczy 12:30 Armia tatu¶ka - serial komediowy 13:00 Moja rodzinka - serial komediowy 13:30 Mój bohater - serial komediowy 14:00 Polowanie na okazje - magazyn dla kolekcjonerów 15:00 Dalziel i Pascoe - serial sensacyjny 16:00 Jak się nie ubierać? - magazyn poradnikowy 16:30 Targowisko antyków - magazyn dla kolekcjonerów 17:30 Modelowanie ogrodów - program poradnikowy 18:00 Moja rodzinka - serial komediowy 18:30 Mój bohater - serial komediowy 19:00 Nastoletnie aniołki - program dokumentalny 20:00 Popcorn - serial obyczajowy 21:00 Szkoła Waterloo Road - serial obyczajowy 22:00 Czarna Żmija 3 - serial komediowy 22:30 Czerwony Karzeł - serial komediowy 23:00 Popcorn - serial obyczajowy 00:00 Armia tatu¶ka - serial komediowy 00:30 Szkoła Waterloo Road - serial obyczajowy 01:30 Moja rodzinka - serial komediowy 02:00 Mój bohater - serial komediowy 02:30 EastEnders - serial obyczajowy 03:00 Popcorn - serial obyczajowy 04:00 Polowanie na okazje - magazyn dla kolekcjonerów 05:00 Kupić nie kupić - program poradnikowy 05:30 Balamory - program dla dzieci 05:50 Tweenies - program dla dzieci . Cinemax 06:00 Wy¶cig z księżycem - dramat obyczajowy 07:50 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Philip Seymour Hoffman - magazyn filmowy 08:20 Pan Przeciętny - komedia romantyczna 09:55 Rzuć dla mnie wszystko - komedia 11:35 W blasku Hollywood 2: Pierce Brosnan - magazyn filmowy 12:00 Choke Canyon - film sensacyjny 13:40 Chłopiec za burt± - dramat przygodowy 15:40 Rozstania i powroty - dramat obyczajowy 17:40 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Wyciskacze łez - magazyn filmowy 18:10 Wy¶cig z księżycem - dramat obyczajowy 20:00 Być kobiet±. Premiera Sueno - marzenia - komediodramat 22:00 6 punktów - dramat obyczajowy 23:25 Cierpkie winogrona - komedia 01:00 Mistrzowie horroru - serial grozy odc. 2 02:00 Druga prawda - dramat sensacyjny 03:50 Przeciwko mafii - dramat kryminalny Cinemax 2 06:00 Vitus - dramat obyczajowy 08:05 Ostatni poci±g - komedia przygodowa 09:35 30 dni - dramat obyczajowy 11:10 Jak za dawnych, dobrych czasów - komedia romantyczna 12:50 Gilles - dramat obyczajowy 14:25 Chińczyk z wyboru - komediodramat 16:00 2010: Odyseja kosmiczna - film SF 17:55 Vitus - dramat obyczajowy 20:00 Wstrz±sy - film SF 21:35 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Michelle Yeoh - magazyn filmowy 22:00 Cień - dramat psychologiczny 23:40 Thelma i Louise - dramat sensacyjny 01:50 Czworok±t - komedia obyczajowa 03:35 Blues Brothers - komedia sensacyjna Hallmark Channel 06:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 14 07:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 15 08:00 Historia Tommy'ego Douglasa - dramat biograficzny odc. 1/2 10:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 24 11:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 66 12:00 Zbrodnia bez kary - film kryminalny 14:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 24 15:00 Historia Tommy'ego Douglasa - dramat biograficzny odc. 1/2 17:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 67 18:00 Weselna gor±czka - komedia 20:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 191 21:00 Zagadkowe opowie¶ci - serial grozy odc. 2 21:30 Zagadkowe opowie¶ci - serial grozy odc. 3 22:00 Dotyk zła - serial kryminalny odc. 6 23:00 Prawo i porz±dek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial kryminalny odc. 21 00:00 Zagadkowe opowie¶ci - serial grozy odc. 2 00:30 Zagadkowe opowie¶ci - serial grozy odc. 3 01:00 Dotyk zła - serial kryminalny odc. 6 02:00 Zbrodnia bez kary - film kryminalny 04:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 14 05:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 15 Hyper 21:00 Full Metal Alchemist (50) - serial animowany 21:30 Duel of Titles 21:45 Fresh Air 22:15 Java Games 22:30 Game Factory 22:45 Hot News 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist (49) - serial animowany 23:45 Game Play 00:00 Tokyo Game Show (2) 00:30 Making of "Beowulf" - reportaż 00:45 Hyper Classic Kino Polska 06:20 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jan Jankowski 06:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jan Jankowski WypowiedĽ:. 06:45 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jan Jankowski Sam po¶ród swoich. - dramat obyczajowy 08:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. 08:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. PKF 48B/81. 09:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. PKF 49/86. 09:20 Seans. Poprawka z historii 09:25 Seans. Poprawka z historii Komentarz: Jerzy Eisler. 09:40 Seans. Poprawka z historii ¦mierć prezydenta. - dramat polityczny 12:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 12:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Seksmisja. - komedia SF 14:30 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Zaorski 14:35 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Zaorski Piłkarski poker. - komedia obyczajowa 16:25 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Zaorski Biało-czerwono-czarny. - film dokumentalny 17:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jan Jankowski 17:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jan Jankowski WypowiedĽ:. 17:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jan Jankowski Sam po¶ród swoich. - dramat obyczajowy 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40. PKF 42/46. 19:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40. PKF 49/48. 20:10 Młode kadry - Portrety 20:15 Młode kadry - Portrety 13 lat i 10 miesięcy. - etiuda filmowa 20:25 Młode kadry - Portrety Przez dotyk. - etiuda filmowa 20:40 Młode kadry - Portrety Próba. - etiuda filmowa 20:55 Młode kadry - Portrety Edyta. - etiuda filmowa 21:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 21:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Historia współczesna. - dramat obyczajowy 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40. 23:10 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40. PKF 42/46. 23:25 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40. PKF 49/48. 23:40 Portrety 23:45 Portrety Ja, komediant.: Z Podhajec na Mont Blanc - film dokumentalny odc. 1/3 00:55 Portrety Aleksander Zelwerowicz. - film dokumentalny 01:30 Portrety Będzie teatr pierwszy. - film dokumentalny 02:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 02:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Seksmisja. - komedia SF 04:00 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Zaorski 04:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Zaorski Piłkarski poker. - komedia obyczajowa Planete 06:45 Tajniki przyrody 2, odc. 10/13 07:15 Śmigłowce bojowe Zachodu 08:20 Voodoo Ofiary, odc. 2/5 08:50 Voodoo Opętani, odc. 3/5 09:20 Ekscytująca nauka Paryż. Walka z zapaścią komunikacyjną, odc. 5/11 09:55 Voodoo Zrozpaczeni niewolnicy, odc. 4/5 10:25 Voodoo Magia czy religia?, odc. 5-ost. 10:55 Bóg zasnął w Ruandzie 11:30 Tajemniczy świat Peru, odc. 3-ost. 12:00 Król Szkotów 13:05 Brzozowa 51 14:40 Objawienie Ala Frankena 16:15 To nie czary! Podróż w głąb materii, odc. 8/20 16:45 Ekscytująca nauka Zagadki klimatologii, odc. 10/11 17:20 Wiek AIDS, odc. 3/4 18:15 Tętno pierwotnej puszczy Olbrzymy i karły, odc. 3/5 18:50 Otyłe narzeczone 19:45 PREMIERA. Współczesny świat Reklamujemy reklamy odc 16/40 20:15 PREMIERA. Przyroda i podróże Tajniki przyrody 3 odc 12/13 20:45 PREMIERA. Filmowe dochodzenia Świat za 50 lat Świat, odc 3-ost. 21:45 PREMIERA. Filmowe dochodzenia Nadciąga katastrofa Uderzenie asteroidy, odc 1/3 22:40 Amerykańskie lotnictwo wojskowe 01:15 Piekło dla najlepszych przyjaciół 02:15 Europa wzdłuż i wszerz Włochy, odc. 8/10 02:45 Wiedza dla odważnych Żarłacze białe, odc. 6-ost. Fox Life 08:10 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 20, Nie tak miało być reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 09:00 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 7, Żegnaj Happy USA 2000 09:55 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 17, Zdrada Cz. 2 USA 1998 10:25 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 18, Psie szaleństwo USA 1998 10:50 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 46, Okazja sama puka do drzwi reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 11:40 Zaklinacz Dusz - serial komediowy odc. 4, Duch w sercu USA 2005 12:30 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 8, Tylko popatrzę USA 2000 13:25 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 19, Poker USA 1998 13:50 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 20, Stare pianino USA 1998 14:20 Zaklinacz Dusz - serial komediowy odc. 5, Pomylony grób USA 2005 15:25 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 47, Pokaz w galerii reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 16:20 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 9, Nigdy nie wiadomo USA 2000 17:10 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 5, Pechowa passa USA 2003 18:10 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 13, Nieznany Jack reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 19:10 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 21, Młody i nietaktowny USA 1998 19:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 22, Alice nie zasepleni nigdy więcej USA 1998 20:05 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 49, Historia Michelle i Luke'a reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 21:00 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 17, Konkurencyjne taktyki USA 1998 21:25 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 18, Katastrofa drogowa USA 1998 21:55 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 7, Areszt domowy reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 22:50 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 21, Teraz to wiem reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 23:50 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 18, Niewygodna prawda reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 00:40 Zaklinacz Dusz - serial komediowy odc. 2, Miłość nie umiera nigdy USA 2005 01:30 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 10, Okruchy szczęścia USA 2000 02:20 Opowieści miłosne - reality show odc. 8 TCM 06:15 Likwidator - komedia kryminalna reż. Jack Cardiff, wyk. Jill St. John, Rod Taylor, Trevor Howard, Wilfrid Hyde-White Wlk. Brytania 1965 07:55 Joe - komedia reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Claude Gensac, Michel Galabru, Bernard Blier Francja 1971 09:20 Mała chatka - komedia reż. Mark Robson, wyk. Ava Gardner, David Niven, Stewart Granger, Walter Chiari Wlk. Brytania 1957 10:55 Szpieg w zielonym kapeluszu - thriller reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. David McCallum, Robert Vaughn, Jack Palance, Janet Leigh USA 1966 12:30 Morderstwo najgorszego sortu - komedia kryminalna reż. George Pollock, wyk. Margaret Rutherford, Ron Moody, Charles 'Bud' Tingwell, Andrew Cruickshank Wlk. Brytania 1964 14:00 Osobne stoliki - film obyczajowy reż. Delbert Mann, wyk. David Niven, Rita Hayworth, Deborah Kerr, Wendy Hiller USA 1958 15:40 Mała chatka - komedia reż. Mark Robson, wyk. Ava Gardner, David Niven, Stewart Granger, Walter Chiari Wlk. Brytania 1957 17:15 Likwidator - komedia kryminalna reż. Jack Cardiff, wyk. Jill St. John, Rod Taylor, Trevor Howard, Wilfrid Hyde-White Wlk. Brytania 1965 19:00 Uroda życia - film biograficzny reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Kirk Douglas, Anthony Quinn, James Donald, Pamela Brown USA 1956 21:00 Pat Garrett i Billy Kid - western reż. Sam Peckinpah, wyk. James Coburn, Kris Kristofferson, Richard Jaeckel, Jason Robards USA 1973 23:05 Osobne stoliki - film obyczajowy reż. Delbert Mann, wyk. David Niven, Rita Hayworth, Deborah Kerr, Wendy Hiller USA 1958 00:45 Pat Garrett i Billy Kid - western reż. Sam Peckinpah, wyk. James Coburn, Kris Kristofferson, Richard Jaeckel, Jason Robards USA 1973 03:00 Nieodżałowani - czarna komedia reż. Tony Richardson, wyk. Robert Morse, Anjanette Comer, Jonathan Winters, Rod Steiger USA 1965 05:00 Podróż - dramat sensacyjny reż. Anatole Litvak, wyk. Deborah Kerr, Yul Brynner, Jason Robards, Robert Morley USA 1959 thumb|left|100px 06:50 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (Denver, the Last Dinosaur) (11/51) - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1988, bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Stellina - telenowela, dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Prognoza pogody 08:20 Cyrograf (The Collector) (40/40) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 2004, wyk. Chris Kramer, Carly Pope, Ellen Dubin, Ona Grauer, Aidan Drummmmond, dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Akademia fitness i kulturystyki - program sportowy, bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Buon Appetito! II - program kulinarny 10:20 Prognoza pogody 10:25 Telezakupy 12:50 Moja piękna grubaska - telenowela, dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Stellina - telenowela, dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Werdykt - program sądowy, dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Andromeda (Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda) (17/44) - serial science-fiction, Kanada/USA 2000, wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Lisa Ryder, Gordon Woolvett, Lexa Doig, Laura Bertram, Brent Stait, dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Mroczny rycerz (Dark Knight) (1/26) - serial przygodowy, W.Brytania/Nowa Zelandia 2000, dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Moja piękna grubaska - telenowela, dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 18:20 Prognoza pogody 18:25 Waleczne serca (Heart of Courage) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Kanada 1992, dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Andromeda (Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda) (18/44) - serial science-fiction, Kanada/USA 2000, wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Lisa Ryder, Gordon Woolvett, Lexa Doig, Laura Bertram, Brent Stait, dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Rosetta (Il ladro di bambini) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1992, reż. Gianni Amelio, wyk. Enrico Lo Verso, Valentina Scalici, Giuseppe Ieracitano, Florence Darel, Marina Golovine, dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Prognoza pogody 22:15 Wydział do spraw specjalnych (Cold Squad) (65/72) - serial kryminalny, Kanada 2003, wyk. Julie Stewart, Matthew Bennett, Garry Chalk, Joely Collins, Sonja Bennett, Tahmoh Penikett, dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:10 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 23:30 Zachodni wiatr (Westenwind) (6/52) - serial obyczajowy, Holandia 1999, wyk. Joep Sertons, Miryanna van Reeden, Inge Ipenburg, Daan Schuurmans, Kirsten Mulder, René van Asten, Wouter Nicolaas , dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Nocne rytmy (Night Rhythms) - film erotyczny, USA 1992, reż. A.Gregory Hippolyte, wyk. Martin Hewitt, Delia Sheppard, Tracy Tweed, dozwolone od lat 18 04:30 Rybia nocka - program przyrodniczy, bez ograniczeń wiekowych Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne - Wiadomości 10:00 Ticket To Ride Tour w Niemczech - Sporty zimowe 11:00 Zawody z cyklu World Series - Podsumowanie sezonu 12:00 Wiadomości - Wiadomości 14:00 Zawody w Genewie - 2. dzień 15:00 Zawody w Pradze - Inne 16:00 Ticket To Ride Tour w Niemczech - Sporty zimowe 17:00 Zawody z cyklu World Series - Podsumowanie sezonu 18:00 Wiadomości - Wiadomości 18:30 Winterpark Weekend - Inne 19:00 Puchar Świata w Valle Nevado - Sporty zimowe 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne - Wiadomości 20:00 Ticket To Ride Tour w Niemczech - Sporty zimowe 21:00 Zawody w Genewie - 1. dzień 22:00 Zawody w Genewie - 2. dzień 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne - Wiadomości 23:15 Zawody w Pradze - Inne 0:15 Wiadomości - Wiadomości 1:00 Wiadomości - Wiadomości TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy - Program reklamowy 7:30 Mamo to ja - Porady dla przyszłych i młodych mam 8:00 Grunt to zdrowie - Porady medyczne 8:30 I ty możesz mieć Superdziecko - Porady jak dobrze wychować dziecko 9:00 Co jest dla ciebie dobre - Porady dotyczące zdrowego trybu życia 9:55 Metamorfozy gwiazd - Informacje 10:05 Jak się sprzedać - Porady specjalistów 11:00 Lekcja stylu - Porady jak zachować dobry styl w każdej sytuacji 11:30 Maja w ogrodzie - Praktycznie o ogrodnictwie 12:00 Biografie - Święty Mikołaj 12:55 Czas na kawę - Sekrety "małej czarnej" odc. 9/9 13:00 Co za tydzień - Plotki i relacje z wydarzeń kulturalnych 13:15 Telezakupy - Program reklamowy 13:30 Mamo to ja - Porady dla przyszłych i młodych mam 14:00 W roli głównej - Aleksander Wolszczan 14:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz - Praktyczne pomysły na ciekawą aranżacje wnętrz 15:00 Grunt to zdrowie - Porady medyczne 15:30 Martha Stewart Living - ogród - Porady znanej gospodyni domowej 16:00 Perfekcyjna pani domu - Rozrywka 17:00 Salon piękności - Porady zdrowotne i kosmetyczne 17:30 I ty możesz mieć Superdziecko - Porady jak dobrze wychować dziecko 18:00 Lekcja stylu - Porady jak zachować dobry styl w każdej sytuacji 18:30 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają - Propozycje zmiany stylu 19:30 Magiel towarzyski - Nowinki i komentarze ze świata showbiznesu 20:10 Metamorfozy gwiazd - Informacje 4 20:20 Hotel Babylon - odc. 8/16; Reżyseria: Howard Overman (Wielka Brytania 2006) 21:20 Uniwersytet Zodiak - Magazyn o zjawiskach nadprzyrodzonych 21:50 Lekcja stylu - Porady jak zachować dobry styl w każdej sytuacji 22:25 Czas na kawę - Sekrety "małej czarnej" odc. 9/9 22:30 Miasto kobiet - Ciekawe tematy, interesujący goście, różne punkty widzenia 23:30 33. najgorętsze sceny filmowe - Najbardziej znane sceny kinematografii 0:00 Grunt to zdrowie - Porady medyczne 0:30 Maja w ogrodzie - Praktycznie o ogrodnictwie 1:00 Telezakupy - Program reklamowy 1:30 Martha Stewart Living - ogród - Porady znanej gospodyni domowej 1:55 Szkoła randkowania - Porady dla samotnych 2:20 Ona czyli ja - Reportaż 2:45 Notes kulinarny - Przepisy na modne dania 3:10 Poznaj moich rodziców - Jak zrozumieć przyszłych teściów 3:35 Tessa w domu - Praktycznie o domu i kulinariach iTVN 6:05 Rozmowy w toku - Talkshow 7:00 Klinika życia - Serial obyczajowy odc. 91/118; (Czechy) 8:00 Hela w opałach - Serial komediowy "Problemy z Kacprem" odc. 39; (Polska 2007) 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - odc. 66/95 11:00 Barwy grzechu - Telenowela odc. 31/160; Org: "Da cor do pecado / Shades of Sin". Reżyseria: Denise Saraceni (Brazylia 2004) 12:00 Serwis informacyjny TVN24 - Wiadomości 12:15 Miasto kobiet - Ciekawe tematy, interesujący goście odc. 11/32 13:10 Śmierć człowieka utalentowanego - Film dokumentalny 14:05 Liga polska - jesień 2007 - Gry zespołowe 15:50 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - (2007) 16:40 Montecristo - Telenowela odc. 74/144 17:35 Rozmowy w toku - Talkshow 18:30 Detektywi - (Polska 2007) 19:00 Fakty - Wiadomości 19:30 Sport - Wiadomości 19:40 Pogoda - Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - Informacje 20:10 Na Wspólnej - Serial obyczajowy odc. 886; Reżyseria: Jarosław Sypniewski (Polska 2007) 20:40 Stadion, czyli jarmark Europa - Film dokumentalny 21:40 W roli głównej - Rozmowa Aleksander Wolszczan odc. 13 22:10 Superwizjer - Informacje 22:35 Teraz my! - Talkshow 23:20 Kochankowie i mordercy - Dramat Reżyseria: Wiktor Polesně (Czechy 2004) 1:05 Detektywi - (Polska 2007) 1:30 Na Wspólnej - Serial obyczajowy odc. 886; Reżyseria: Jarosław Sypniewski (Polska 2007) 1:55 Fakty - Wiadomości 2:25 Sport - Wiadomości 2:30 Pogoda - Pogoda 2:35 Uwaga! - Informacje 3:00 Barwy grzechu - Telenowela odc. 31/160; Org: "Da cor do pecado / Shades of Sin". Reżyseria: Denise Saraceni (Brazylia 2004) 3:50 Magiel towarzyski - Nowinki i komentarze ze świata showbiznesu odc. 13/18 National Geographic 6:00 Niepoprawne zwierzęta - Film dokumentalny 7:00 Uprzedzić terrorystów - Film dokumentalny 8:00 Z życia dzikiej przyrody - odc. 11 8:30 Z życia dzikiej przyrody - odc. 12 9:00 Geniusz wikingów - Planowane najazdy 10:00 Geniusz wikingów - Ofiary sukcesu 11:00 Łowcy mórz - HMS Doterel 12:00 Megafabryki - Czołgi 13:00 Z życia dzikiej przyrody - odc. 11 13:30 Z życia dzikiej przyrody - odc. 12 14:00 Geniusz wikingów - Planowane najazdy 15:00 Geniusz wikingów - Ofiary sukcesu 16:00 Na ratunek Ziemi - odc. 1 16:30 Zwierzęta z koszmarów - Owady 17:00 Raje na Ziemi - Denali - najdzikszy zakątek Alaski 18:00 Czysta nauka - Wielkie mrozy 19:00 Strażnicy przyrody - Turcja 20:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach - Egypt Air lot 990 21:00 Mafia - Mafia, jaka mafia? 22:00 Mafia - Mafia globalna 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią - Alpejskie tsunami 0:00 Mafia - Mafia, jaka mafia? 1:00 Mafia - Mafia globalna 2:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach - Egypt Air lot 990 3:00 Mafia - Mafia, jaka mafia? thumb|left|100px 06:05Anima Good News 06:10TELEFILM La nuova Famiglia Addams 06:30Tg1 06:45Unomattina 07:00Tg1 07:30Tg1 L.i.s. 07:35Tg Parlamento 08:00Tg1 08:20Che tempo fa 09:00Tg1 Storia 09:30Tg1 Flash 10:40Dieci minuti di... 10:50Appuntamento al cinema 11:00Occhio alla spesa 11:25Che tempo fa 11:30Tg1 12:00La prova del cuoco 13:30TELEGIORNALE 14:00Tg1 Economia 14:10Festa Italiana Storie 15:50Festa italiana 16:15La vita in diretta 16:50Tg Parlamento 17:00Tg1 17:10Che tempo fa 18:50L'eredità 20:00TELEGIORNALE 20:30Affari tuoi 21:10FICTION Donna Detective 1^ Visione 23:20Tg1 23:25Porta a Porta 03:30RAINOTTE 04:00FILM Il grande Fausto 05:45Euronews Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki iTVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic z 2007 roku